Halo: Adentro de un juego
by zono2010mx
Summary: Un grupo de adolescentes son fanáticos de los videojuegos, por lo que cuando empiezan sus vacaciones, les parece una buena idea inscribirse a un torneo del juego de la franquicia llamada Halo. Pero todo cambiara cuando queden atrapados en un mundo virtual basado en el juego. Los jovenes tendrán que buscar la forma de escapar, mientras van descubriendo cosas del mundo misterioso.
1. Prólogo

Notas del autor.

Bueno gente aquí el remake de la historia, como dije en los puntos del aviso los capítulos tendrá la misma trama pero el transcurso de como se desarrollara es diferente. Recuerden que a partir de capítulo 1 estas notas ahora estarán al finalizar el capitulo, al igual que los comentarios que responderé. Sin más les dejo el nuevo inicio y si quieren dejen su comentario, sera respondido en el siguiente capítulo, que disfruten la lectura amigos y amigas.

* * *

Halo: adentro de una misión (Remake)

Prólogo.

Fecha: 1 de diciembre de 2015.

En una tranquila ciudad donde la noche abrazaba cada rincón, se encontraba un joven llamado Sebastián caminando por la acera pensando en lo que le depararía en el futuro.

**-El semestre acabo, ahora queda planear lo que hare en las vacaciones- **Ese joven que no pasaba los 16 años de edad se encontraba pensando, mientras empezaba a temblar por el frio.

**-¿A qué temperatura estamos? ¡18 grados! Oh terminare con hipotermia. **

**-Eres un exagerado Sebastián- **El chico quien era Sebastián escucho una voz femenina atrás de él, giro y reconoció a la chica de pelo castaña con ojos azules que no se inmutaba por el frio.

**-Samantha acuérdate que antes vivía en un lugar tropical-** Decía el chico temblando.

**-Bueno ya llevas viviendo aquí tres años, y hasta cuando es verano te da frio.**

**-Bueno tú naciste prácticamente en un lugar casi equiparable al polo norte.**

Samantha solo vio a su amigo y se rio **–Vale tal vez tengas razón, pero ven los demás nos esperan en el centro comercial.**

**-¿David, Paula, Axel y Darío?**

**-Exacto.**

**-¿Por qué no avisaron en el grupo de chat?**

**-En realidad Sebas si avisaron jejeje, pero creo que por estar aquí no te enteraste.**

**-No enserio mira-** Sebas intento sacar su celular pero se dio cuenta que no estaba **–Miren olvide mi celular en la casa.**

**-¿Y cómo te enteraste de la temperatura?-**

**-Por los carteles publicitarios, te dicen la hora y temperatura. **

Sam solo volteo a ver el cartel y justamente estaba lo que decía Sebas **–Oh.**

**-Vale solo vayamos con los ****demás**.

La castaña asintió y avanzo mientras Sebastián le seguía, pasando por las calles de la pequeña ciudad todo calmado, los dos amigos hablaron sobre lo que les gustaría hacer en las fiestas navideñas.

**-Y llenamos un muñeco con fuegos artificiales y ¡Boom! La fiesta empieza-** Decía el chico.

**-Tu familia parece divertirse siempre en estas fechas.**

**-Si, a pesar de hechos ocurridos como el fallecimiento de dos de mis abuelos y la desaparición de un primo, nuestra familia siempre ha sabido salir adelante.**

**-Vaya… oye no quiero sonar muy entrometida pero ¿Nunca supieron una pista de tu primo?**

Sebastián iba a responderle a Samantha, pero en eso como un rayo algo salto a la espalda de la chica castaña tirándola, Sebas iba a reaccionar pero se detuvo cuando supo quién había tirado a su amiga.

**-¡Samy!-** Dijo la chica que se encontraba sobre la espalda de Samantha.

**-Hola Paula- **Decía Sebas a la chica que llego.

**-Hola igual Sebastián.**

**-Oye no es por arruinar el bonito saludo, pero creo que Sam está implorando ahora por su espalda.**

Paula entonces se dio cuenta de la pobre chica sufriendo, se paró enseguida mientras ayudaba a la castaña.

**-Oh Sam lo siento ¿Te encuentras bien?- **Paula imploro a Sam.

**-... Si estoy bien-** Sam dijo contrabajo mientras se recuperaba.

**-La próxima vez se le preguntaras cuando este en una ambulancia-** Dijo otra voz que apenas llegaba.

**-No le hagas caso a David, Sam-** Paula le tapo los oídos a la castaña.

**-David ¿Cómo ha estado todo?-** Sebastián saludo a su mejor amigo.

**-Todo bien aunque creo que Samantha se despisto- **David al decir eso dejo confundido a la chica.

**-Oye ¿No se supone que nos esperarías en el centro comercial?-** Dijo Samantha señalando a David y Paula.

**-jejejeje amiguita, creo que te pasaste del lugar un poco-** Paula señalo atrás de David, y justamente estaba el centro comercial donde se encontrarían. Sam miro avergonzada a los tres.

Después de ese momento el grupo entro al lugar donde si había mucha actividad, aunque era normal en esas fechas. El grupo se dirigió a la parte donde habían múltiples puestos de comida una de las partes con mayor actividad del centro, tanto que se les hizo difícil encontrar a sus otros dos amigos.

**-¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?-** David decía mientras intentaba mirar por encima de la multitud.

**-Espero Darío no se haya metido a criticar a otro puesto de comida- **Sebastián decía.

**-Bueno ya sabes que el tipo se cree Gordon Ramsay.**

**-Chicos ¿Podemos apresurarnos? Siento que mi cartera corre peligro con mucha gente-** Samantha agarraba bien la bolsa donde estaba su cartera.

**-Créeme hay peores lugares-** Samantha miro confundida a David.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-El tipo es de la Ciudad de México-** Sebastián le respondió a Samantha que no dijo nada más.

**-¡Oigan ya los encontré!-** Paula les señalo a dos chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa con dos cajas de pizza.

**-Como te dije Axel, si pudiera agarraría a los que inventan barbaridades como el unicorn frappuccino, haría de la gastronomía un arte mejor. Ahora cualquier persona se dice llamar chef y ni siquiera sabe cocinar bien un simple huevo, oh dios a donde vamos a parar- **Decía uno de los dos chicos.

**-Si Darío estoy de acuerdo-** Dijo el otro.

**-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.**

**-¿Otra vez molestando a Axel con la gastronomía?-** Sebastián llego con los otros.

**-Él es el único que me entiende en esos temas.**

**-Vale no importa que otra comida este criticando Darío, llego la hora de comer-** David dijo mientras habría la primera pizza, pero se detuvo cuando la vio.

**-¿Qué?-** le pregunto Paula mientras agarraba un trozo.

**-¿Piña? ¿Enserio?**

**-Oye no sabe tan mal- **Decía Samantha.

-**Mis propias amigas me decepcionan**\- Darío las vio con decepción.

**-Como digan, yo apoyo a las chicas, además David tus eres el menos indicado cuando a tus quesadillas no les pones queso-** Sebastián le recriminaba a su amigo.

**-Aún pueden ser quesadillas.**

**-Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sebastián-** Darío se ganó una mirada de desprecio de David.

**-Ay chicos ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Axel? Tranquilo, calmado, sin recriminar a nadie ¿Verdad?-** Paula voltio a ver a Axel.

**-… A mí me gusta la pizza con piña- **Fue lo único que dijo ganándose la mirada de David y Darío, mientras los otros comenzaron a reírse.

Los seis amigos continuaron comiendo mientras platicaban cosas como el semestre que tuvieron, la universidad que planeaban ir, las vacaciones, entre otros temas.

**-Según el maldito profe le faltaba un párrafo, solo por un párrafo que solo serviría de relleno me bajo la calificación-** David comento.

**-¿Y cuánto te puso de calificación?- **Paula pregunto.

**-Un nueve, juro que me vengare-** Nadie respondió al comentario. Todo estaba silencioso hasta que Samantha decidió romperlo.

**-¿Y entonces como lograste entregar el trabajo al final?-** Sam pregunto a Sebastián, este al escucharla casi se atraganta.

**-¿C-cómo?- **Sebastián dijo nervioso.

**-Es cierto nunca nos contaste como lograste rescatar la materia- **Esta vez David fue quien hablo.

**-Ejem ejem, miren voy al baño primero ¿Si? Creo que me hizo mal la pizza-** Sebastián fingió de la peor forma un dolor de estómago –**Les diré luego**.

**-¡Oye no te hagas el tonto!- **David le reclamo pero Sebastián se había ido.

**-¿Qué habrá hecho este tipo?-** Paula igual miro extrañamente a su amigo.

-**No creo que sea de mucha importancia la verdad**\- Darío continuo comiendo mientras pensaba en las mil fallas que tenía la pizza.

Sebastián se encontraba caminando al baño, mientras buscaba de mil formas de como ocultar y cambiar los hechos de como salvo una materia.

_-¿Qué les puedo decir? No tenía otra opción, pero si ellos se llegan a enterar de como logre terminar el trabajo me van a matar, y más si quien estuvo involucrado fue- _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando encontró un puesto que capto su atención, se acordaba que ese puesto no estaba antes, al menos que hayan comprado ese espacio en el centro comercial.

_-Bien una miradita no hará daño-_ Sebastián entonces con toda la curiosidad del mundo entro, aunque no bastaron diez segundos para que le explotara la mente.

Todo lo que había estaba relacionado con su franquicia de videojuegos favorita: Halo.

_-¿Estoy en el cielo? De ser así no traten de revivirme._

Sebastián vio todo a su alrededor notando comics, libros, figuras de colección, juguetes, poster, consolas y controles edición halo, por supuesto los juegos, y más cosas relacionadas con la franquicia. Se sentido como un niño cuando era llevado a una juguetería gigantesca, donde la menor idea de este era salir del lugar.

**-¿Fascinado?- **Esa voz agarro de sorpresa a Sebastián, que se dio cuenta como una persona de por lo menos 35 años lo miraba curioso.

**-Puessss sip, desde pequeño sigo la franquicia y ver una tiende dedicada al juego es realmente emocionante-** Sebastián seguía realmente entusiasmado.

**-Me alegra oír eso viniendo de un fan, por cierto me llamo** **Frank O'donnell.**

**-Sebastián.**

**-Un gusto Sebastián ¿Cuál es tu edad spartan?**

**-16 Años.**

**-Ya prácticamente casi adulto.**

**-Siendo honesto, aun no me gustaría pensar en la vida de un adulto.**

**-Bueno joven no vine a discutir su edad, le vengo a proponer algo- **Sebastián escucho con atención al tipo que parecía darle la noticia de su vida **-¿Te gustaría participar en un torneo?-**

Sebastián se quedó pensando un momento **-¿Cómo un torneo de halo?**

**-Si amigo un torneo normal de videojuegos habrá increíbles premios, es mas ¿Hay alguno de tus amigos aquí?**

**-Si, tengo cinco amigos esperándome en los puestos de comida.**

**-¡Excelente! ¿Por qué no los llamas? Les informare de los premios.**

**-Está bien, no te vaya ahorita regreso.**

Sebastián desapareció de la tienda, Frank solo espero mientras veía en su computadora una base de datos de lo que parecían ser nombres de muchas personas, en eso noto que le llego un mensajes.

_Desconocido: ¿Los chicos, y a la mujer los enviamos a Europa?_

Frank iba a responder pero vio la llegada de seis adolescentes, donde reconoció a Sebastián, el cerro la página donde estaba la conversación.

**-No creas que se nos olvidó de como entregaste tu trabajo-** David advirtió.

**-Ya tranquilos, les tengo una noticia mejor-** Sebastián igual les mostro el lugar y tuvieron casi la misma reacción que Sebas.

**-¡Ese lugar es increíble!-** Paula dijo exaltada.

**-Concuerdo, solo miren esas figuras, una delicia-** Darío aprecio una figura de un spartan.

**-Si muy bonito los halagos, pero vinieron a escucharme ¿No?-** Frank les dijo y todos voltearon a verlo.

**-¡Lo sentimos señor!- **Samantha se disculpaba, mientras los seis se acercaron.

**-Descuida, es que casi tenemos que cerrar.**

**-Bien señor Frank, ya nuestro amigo Sebas nos contó ¿Podría decirnos como está el asunto?- **David dijo.

**-Bien seré breve el torneo será normal como cualquier otro de videojuegos, solo que de plano serán de eliminación directa los duelos. La capacidad de los equipo es de seis jugadores y los equipos pueden ser mixtos, la edad mínima es de 15 años-** Al escuchar eso los seis supieron que cumplían con las características, al final de cuentas todos tenían 16 años, por lo que no sería problema inscribirse.

**-El torneo será en una semana y durara tres días. Como dije el torneo será de eliminatoria directa, empezara por los 8vos de final y así se irán eliminando hasta la final.**

**-¿16vos? O sea 16 equipos, ¿Hay tantos inscritos?- **Pregunto Sebas.

**-Si es más, hoy una pelirroja inscribió a su equipo, al igual que dos hermanos gemelos rubios. Por cierto si ven a la chica rubia tengan cuidado, da un poco de miedo-** Los seis miraron confundidos pero asintieron.

**-El ganador, escuchen bien. Obtendrá premios en efectivos para cada integrante del equipo, podrán escoger 10 artículos de esta tienda gratis, un viaje en crucero y… podrán visitar los estudios de 343 industries, ademas podrán probar el futuro juego de la franquicia.**

Eso sin duda emociono a los seis adolecentes, aunque algo no cuadraba pensaba David y Sebastián.

**-Lo único que necesitan para inscribirse es poner su huella táctil en este panel y estarán adentro.**

**-¡Espera!- **Todos voltearon a ver a Sebastián **–Mire Frank sin el afán de ofenderlo, pero ¿No es raro que un torneo regional no oficial pueda tener esta clase de premios?**

El grupo volvió a replantarse y voltearon a ver a Frank, pero este en vez de tener cara de preocupación se veía calmado; saco una carpeta y adentro de esta había un documento que se lo dio a Sebas que mientras lo leía junto a los demás parecía aclararle las dudas.

**-Resumiendo el documento Sebastián tengo el permiso de 343 para que me apoyen con los premios, no tiene nada relacionado con una competición oficial con los esports, pero si el permiso de realizar un torneo de ese calibre. Además si no tuviera el apoyo no tendría esta tienda y menos poder organizar el torneo ¿Entiendes?**

Sebastián miro a sus amigos viendo si decían algo, pero parecían tener ya la idea y Sebastián lo sabía.

**-Le entramos-** Dijo Sebastián, Frank solo sonrió.

**-¡Muy bien! Ahora solo pongan su huella-** Los seis pusieron sus dedos en el panel, y luego de escanearlo tuvo información de los seis jóvenes que fueron guardados en la base de datos.

**-¿Es todo?-** Pregunto David.

**-Solo díganme el nombre de su equipo, díganlo por el micrófono-** Apareció un micrófono enfrente de los seis.

**-Bien es el momento importante, tenemos que poner un nombre que muestre respeto y temor por nuestros rivales, que cada vez que nos enfrentemos ¡no olviden nuestro nombre! Y quede marcada en las páginas de la historia de este torneo-** Paula dijo entusiasmada **–Muy bien reunámonos.**

**-¡Langosta!-** Darío dijo en el micrófono que luego fue guardado como el nombre del equipo.

**-Muy bien su equipo está inscrito-** Frank los felicito.

**-¡Esperen! ¡Tienen que cambiar el nombre!-** Paula reclamo.

**-Lo siento amiga el nombre solo se dice una vez, por cierto ya cerramos. Necesito que algunos miembros vengan a esta ubicación en tres días-** Frank le da un mapa a Sebas **–Nos vemos entonces.**

**-¡No! ¡Espera!-** Paula le decía pero Frank se había ido, la chica callo de rodillas.

**-Bien vámonos muchachos ya es tarde no será que nuestros padres se preocupen- **David sugirió.

**-Estoy de acuerdo-** Axel dijo con calma espantando algunos.

**-Wow amigo, enserio cuando hablas nos tomas desprevenidos-** Sebastián dice.

**-Si lo siento.**

**-Venga vamos a casa, ¿Paula?- **Dario pregunto, al mismo tiempo la chica miro a Darío con una expresión sombría.

**-Darío-** Pula dijo.

**-¿S-si? **

Paula se le quedo mirando pero luego dio una sonrisa a su amigo **–La próxima yo escojo el nombre ¿Sí?**

**-Paula.**

**-¡¿VERDAD?!**

**-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!**

Luego de esta curiosa escena nuestro recién nombrado equipo Langosta abandono el lugar.

Frank se encontraba en su oficina en su computadora checando a los seis nuevos participantes, luego se acercó a un lugar y encontró lo que parecía ser un casco. Este casco era muy distinto y parecía ser una de realidad virtual, viendo eso Frank se lo puso y al momento de hacerlo se desmayó.

Se despertó en lo que parecía ser una oficina más grande, vio en su escritorio los seis hologramas de los integrantes del equipo langosta.

**-¿Están todos?-** Dijo una voz atrás de el.

**-Si los equipos de nuevo ingreso están completos. ¿Las eliminatorias ya acabaron?**

**-Ya se calificaron los últimos equipos, podemos decir que ya están los 16 equipos para el torneo.**

Frank pensó un momento **–Daré el anuncio a la ciudad entonces.**

Frank después de unos pasos su aspecto humano desaparecía y comenzaba a transformarse en lo que parecía ser una esfera robótica con un ojo azul en el centro.

**-Por cierto, responde el mensaje del tipo que deje en espera por esos adolescentes, los tipos del mercado negro no son muy pacientes que digamos-** Frank se había transformado en un monitor forerunner, el aspecto tomado de los juegos de halo.

**-Como diga monitor-** El desconocido respondió al ahora monitor que antes era Frank. El monitor solo asintió y salió a dar el anuncio del torneo a esta ciudad desconocida.

* * *

Próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 1: Conociendo a los rivales.

Sebastián junto alguno de sus amigos va a la ubicación que les dio Frank, pero al llegar se envolverán en un conflicto con otro equipo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los rivales

Capítulo 1: conociendo a los rivales.

Fecha: desconocida

-Cancún, México-

—Y así es como puedes apuntar a la cabeza —decía un joven de catorce a un niño de parecía tener solo ocho años. Los dos estaban jugando en un Xbox 360.

—Wow primo, si eres muy bueno en esto —el niño sorprendido por la sugerencia que le daba el chico.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy bueno, hay personas que me siguen dando una lección.

—Pero si te eh visto, yo no te puedo dar ningún disparo —el niño decía decepcionado.

—Tranquilízate Sebastián, con el tiempo vas a mejorar y hasta me puedes superar.

—Tal vez… como ¡Esto! —el niño saco una pistola de juguete disparándole a su primo, dándole justamente el proyectil en la cabeza.

—¡Oye esto es trampa!

—jajaja no me alcanzas —el pequeño comenzaba a correr por toda la casa mientras su primo lo perseguía, pero al adolecente le resulto difícil atrapar al niño.

—Maldito enano, sí que eres veloz.

—¿Te rindes? ¡Si victoria! —el niño celebro, hasta que vio que su primo saco ahora un arma más larga y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Te engañe —el joven empezó a disparar a su primo pequeño, el niño fue derribado.

—¡Te maldigo! —el niño decía mientras el primo empezó a reír.

* * *

Fecha: Jueves 3 de diciembre de 2015

-Royal Oak, EU-

Pasado los dos días después que Sebastián y sus amigos se inscribieran al torneo, ellos se acordaron que Frank los había citado para el día siguiente; también acordonase que no era necesario que viniera todo los integrantes. Sebastián envió un mensaje para que alguien le acompañara.

-Chat-

Sebastián: Entonces ¿Quién viene?

David: No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Samantha: Chicos perdón, mi hermana se enfermó y tengo que cuidarla :(

Paula: No te preocupes Samy, yo la sex symbol del grupo voy B)

Darío: Axel me dijo que tenía cita con el doctor hoy

David: Bueno ese tipo sabes que no responde al grupo.

Paula: Solo responde si lo llamas o porque alguien la está cagando en una tarea de le escuela xD

Sebastián: Bueno, David, Darío y Paula, los veo en el parque. La ubicación está en el folleto que Frank nos dio, vengan porque casi da la hora que está escrita.

Sebastián guardo su celular y procedió a bajar a la puerta, pero una voz provoco que se detuviera.

—¿A dónde? —Sebastián volteo, para ver a una chica pequeña de unos diez años, su hermana menor María.

—Solo con mis amigos, iré para ver más sobre el torneo que les dije.

—Oye, me sigue dando mala espina ese torneo, ni siquiera encontré nada por internet.

—Mira, te estas preocupando por mi jejeje.

—Obvio idiota, soy tu hermana, igual nuestros otros dos hermanos comparten mi misma opinión.

—Armando y Fernando ¿Eh? —si bien, Sebastián y sus hermanos no solían demostrar afecto uno del otro, si era claro cuando era la preocupación entre ellos—, tranquilícense los tres, recuerden que el torneo tiene un permiso certificado.

—Sebas, solo si notas algo raro… aléjense de ese lugar, por favor —el chico mayor acaricio la cabeza de su hermana sonriéndole.

—Solo es un simple torneo alux — Sebastián se burló de su hermana, donde ella solo cruzo los brazos e inflo sus cachetes.

—No me digas enana —respondió al sobrenombre que le puso Sebas, después de eso se despidió.

La pequeña hermana de Sebas se sentó en el sofá, intentando aun encontrar información del torneo, pero no había nada de información acerca de eso. Rendida decidió investigar otra cosa, y un tema de un video en YouTube le llamo la atención:

**-La mega desaparición de jóvenes que ocurre cada año-**

* * *

Fecha: Viernes 4 de diciembre de 2015

—¿Qué creen que encontremos? —pregunto Paula.

—Talvez un elite de verdad ¿Se imaginan? —le respondió David.

—Sera felicidad, hasta que nos quiera cortar en dos a los cuatro —Darío decía, bajando los ánimos a los dos chicos.

—Se están imaginando cosas muy fantasiosas, solo será un set de esports. —Sebastián contesto de manera lógica.

Los cuatros seguían caminando por su pequeña ciudad, un ambiente tranquilo, era de las ventajas de vivir en pequeñas ciudades urbana, algo que el grupo le gustaba ya que podía llegar a sus destinos sin complicaciones. Se detuvieron cuando la ubicación les señalaba un edificio pequeño de dos pisos que parecía estar en buen estado, en un principio dudaron que era el lugar, hasta que vieron un cartel que decía:

**-Prueba de torneo halo aquí-**

Justamente las palabras y la imagen que estaba en el cartel, concedían con el folleto que tenía el chico en las manos.

—Bien… llegamos chicos, y Paula —Sebastián señalo el edificio, los cuatro se aproximaron al edificio, Sebas intento abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada— ¿Ahora por qué no abre?

—Oye Sebas.

—Ahora no David, intento abrir esa cosa —Sebas se detuvo cuando escucho un timbre, noto que David había presionado un botón que estaba al lado de la puerta.

—… Coño —Sebastián se intentó recuperar de ese momento vergonzoso mientras los otros reían.

El grupo vio como la puerta se abrió por sí sola, los cuatro procedieron a entrar, caminando por el largo pasillo que parecía vacío, no habían puertas que los condujeran a otro lugar del edificio, solo estaba ese largo pasillo.

—Da un poco de escalofrió este lugar —decía David observando el estrecho lugar.

—¿Sebastián seguro que es ese lugar? —Darío pregunto extrañado.

—Sí, el folleto y el cartel coincidían.

—Espero que no nos hayas llevado a un lugar de traficantes de órganos ¿Eh?

—Paula, cállate, solo me pones nervioso.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde se toparon con una puerta, no había un timbre a lado por lo que suponían que solo tenían que girar la perilla.

—Bien... ¿Quién entra primero? —Sebastián noto como sus tres amigos se le quedaron mirando, siendo que él era quien estaba más cerca— ¿Por qué soy yo siempre el primero en recibir el madrazo?

—¿Por qué nos quieres? —respondió Paula con una sonrisa.

—Si me pasa algo, ustedes me compraran el Uncharted 4.

Sebastián abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, lo único que vieron fue lo que se suponía un set de esport donde parecía que estaban las pantallas con las sillas y las consolas conectadas. Lo que notaron es que eran las únicas almas en este cuarto.

—¿Hola? Equipo langosta aquí —Sebas decía, mientras Paula se moría de vergüenza por el nombre del equipo.

—Creo que no va venir nadie Sebas —comento David.

Sebastián se quedó estático unos momentos, comprobó que la hora era la que decía el folleto y además la ubicación con su celular, no tenía duda que estaba bien ¿Acaso se había cancelado el torneo y Frank no les aviso?

—Bien chicos creo que tendremos que hacer otra cosa estas vacaciones —Darío comenzaba abandonar el edificio, pero el sonido de un disparo y proyectil que pego en la puerta hizo que se detuviera.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Paula dijo alertada, mientras Darío vio que el proyectil era un balín.

—¿Un balín? ¿Pero de dónde vino?

—¡Manos arriba! —Sebas al terminar de preguntar escucho ese grito, los cuatro voltearon y vieron a un chico que parecía tener una réplica exacta de la mágnum.

—Amigo tranquilo con el arma, no venimos a hacer nada malo, solo venimos por el torneo.

—¿Por el torneo? Entonces son ustedes a los que debemos derrotar.

—¿Derrotar? —Pregunto David confundido por lo que dijo el tipo.

—Son otro equipo del torneo, Frank me dijo que si quería entrar mi equipo debía derrotar a los primeros que vinieran, solo tengo que darles en el pecho con los balines y entraremos al torneo —comentaba el tipo.

—¿Y que pasara con nuestro equipo?

—Serán eliminados —los cuatro lo miraron sorprendido, ¿Frank los traiciono?—, ahora quédense quieto para que sea rápido.

—Oh ni te creas ¡SEPARENSE! —Sebastián dijo y los cuatro corrieron en direcciones diferentes, afortunadamente la mala puntería del tipo evito que le daría alguno.

—Hasta mi hermano menor apunta mejor —Paula se burló.

—¡Vas a hacer a la primera que acribille! —el tipo intentaba darle a cualquiera pero los cuatro lograban esquivarlo, el tipo se desesperaba.

—David —Sebas llamo a su amigo poniéndose a cubierto los dos juntos, Darío y Paula seguían evadiendo los proyectiles— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos escapamos del lugar?

—Ya intente abrir la puerta donde entramos, está cerrada.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Y al parecer él no es el único, por lo menos deben haber más integrantes de su equipo.

—Lo que faltaba —Sebastián asomo su cabeza para ver que podían hacer, de pronto noto lo que parecía ser una puerta que conducía a un almacén, de ahí el tipo de seguro consiguió el arma de balines— ¿Vez eso David?

—Afirmativo.

Los dos sin discutirlo se lanzaron a ese almacén, pero David sintió que algo lo jalo a otra parte, Sebas sin darse cuenta entro a la habitación. Efectivamente, el almacén estaba lleno de réplicas de armas de la saga halo, cualquier fanboy moriría de éxtasis si estuviera aquí.

—Uff lo hicimos… ¿David? —el chico entonces noto la ausencia de su amigo— oh no.

—¡TU!

Sebas escucho una voz al fondo de la habitación, llevaba un gorro notando que solo sobresalía un mechón rojo, también que la persona tenía una chaqueta y pantalón que cubría bien su cuerpo.

—Ejem, hola amigo pelirrojo —Sebas tratando se ser amable, pero la persona no quitaba su mirada desafiantes.

—Me imagino que mi amigo Fritz te advirtió ¿No? —la persona intentaba hacer una voz gruesa, cosa que Sebas noto y se rio un poco— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Tu voz, suena un poco curiosa, ¿Estas enfermo acaso?

—¡No! ¡Deja de burlarte!

—Perdón, perdón ¿Igual me vas a disparar en el pecho no?

—Exacto, ahora agarrare mi arma-...

—¿Por qué no mejor me agarras esta? —Sebas señalo la parte de abajo queriéndose burlar.

Lo que si agarro de sorpresa a Sebas, es que en vez de enojarse el tipo, termino por sonrojarse y vio cómo su boca empezaba a temblar.

—Oye lo siento si te ofendió, mejor no peleemos y seamos bros ¿Si?

—¡ERES UN DEGENERADO! —el chico dijo ahora con una voz aguda, cuando noto eso, el tipo se tapó enseguida la boca dejando sorprendido al chico.

—¿E-es e tu voz? Jejeje suenas como una mujer, a Sam le parecería tierno.

—¡YA CALLATE! —el tipo comenzó a disparar con un rifle de asalto balines, Sebas reacciono rápidamente y agarrando una magnum se cubrió.

—Creo que hay veces debo dejar mi voz en silencio.

* * *

David fue arrojado al suelo, recuperándose rápidamente noto a una persona que parecía tener su misma edad.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Es necesario esto? —David reclamo.

—Perdón por la entrada brusca, pero a diferencia de mis otros dos amigos no busco pelea. Solo pido que se rindan de la forma más cordial.

—Oye, mis amigos igual quieren jugar el torneo, es injusto que Frank haga que alguien pueda sustituirnos.

—La vida es injusta siempre ya que-…

—Si lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de escuchar la filosofía de alguien.

—Entonces supongo que será por las malas —la persona saco una magnum apuntando a David.

—Sí, eso creo —David saco un subfusil agarrando de sorpresa al chico, que ante la embestida de balines de David, fue a cubrirse—, no creas que eres el único con sorpresas.

El tipo le devolvió las balas a David que respondió con la misma acción de ponerse a cubierto, David intento asomarse pero apenas sacaba la cabeza era recibido por balines, parecía que la persona con la que se enfrentaba ya tenía experiencia en esto.

—Por cierto me llamo William —se presentó el chico desconocido.

—Grandes modales William, soy David —le respondió.

* * *

La chica y el chico se mantenías ocultos de su cazador que revisaba cada rincón de la sala, aunque David y Paula estaban ocultos debajo de uno de los escritorios.

—¿Qué hacemos? —la chica preguntaba en voz baja preocupada.

—Una distracción, algo que le quite el arma.

—¿Pero que hay aquí para distraerlo?

—… ¿Puedes seducirlo?

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—Baja la voz tonta, vale intentemos otra cosa.

La persona revisaba las sillas del lugar, esperando que un pequeño movimiento delate a los dos, lo único que los salvaría seria que otro equipo entrara y los elimine a ellos, pero sabe que el asunto se pondría más difícil si llegase otro equipo.

—Salgan, ya quiero acabar con esto —decía el tipo.

—¡Esta bien! —Darío salió de su escondite con las manos arriba.

—¿Y la chica?

—Se escapó.

—Si claro, si reviso donde estabas seguro la encuentro —El tipo fue al escritorio donde estaba oculto Darío, pero vio que no había nadie más—, ¿qué?

—Te lo dije.

—No importa, pronto aparecerá, ¿Algo que decir?

—Sí, ¡Axios!

La persona miro confundido a Darío pero luego sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre el

—¡¿QUIEN ESTA SOBRE MI?!

—Dime vaquera —Paula se trepo por la espalda del tipo, mientras este como un toro intentaba quitarla.

Darío fue rápidamente sobre la mano donde tenía el arma el sujeto, el tipo al notar eso, hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, arrojar el arma lejos del lugar.

—Ahora no podrán dispararme —decía victorioso el tipo.

—Genio, tampoco tu a nosotros ¡Busquemos el arma! —Paula se bajó y fue corriendo a la zona donde cayó el arma.

El tipo iba a seguirla, pero fue detenido por Darío que forcejeaba con él para evitar que se escapara.

—¡Ve Paula yo lo sostengo!

—¡Suéltame!

La chica busco en todo el lugar, pero el arma no aparecía, al igual noto que su amigo no aguantaría.

—¡Vamos no pudo haber desaparecido así! —parecía rendirse, pero noto que el arma había terminado adentro de un cuarto. Sin pensarlo fue directamente a ella y la agarro— Ahora si amigo, quedas out.

—¡Paula quítate! —la chica escucho una voz conocida atrás de ella.

—¿David? —desafortunadamente cuanto volteo para ver quien le llamo, fue recibida con una bola de plástico que le pego en el pecho derrumbándola.

—Carajo —dijo David al ver a su amiga derribada.

—Una menos faltan tres —decía William.

En eso David salió corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su amiga, agarrando el arma, mientras se ponía a cubierto.

—Tu amiga está afuera, ya no tienes necesidad de retenerme. —el sujeto le decía a Darío.

—No, pero los otros siguen de pie. —Darío volvió a sujetar a su rival.

En una esquina, Paula seguía tirada pensando algunas, quería levantarse y ayudar, pero pareciera que algo le evitaba levantarse.

—_¿Dónde está Sebastián? —_pregunto mentalmente.

* * *

—Voz de ardilla ¿Dónde estás?

Sebastián seguía en el cuarto donde estaban las armas, había perdido de vista a su oponente, por lo que se mantenía alerta a cualquier cosa.

—Oye, si no estoy equivocado, de seguro tienen un tiempo límite para "aniquilarnos", por lo que te sugiero que dejes de esconderte como un marica.

—¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! —el chico pelirrojo salió de su escondite, Sebas entonces disparo, pero no logro darle, además que había acabado su munición,

—Eso me pasa por entusiasta —Sebas se lamentó.

—Vaya que tu puntería es pésima.

—Al igual que tus cuerdas vocales —el tipo poco a poco se estaba hartando de Sebas.

—Idiota.

—Si me dolió tu insulto amigo.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástico? —el desconocido le empezó a disparar, pero el chico mostraba sus buenos reflejos.

—Veo que no soy el único que tiene mala puntería.

—¡Suficiente! —el tipo se lanzó contra Sebas agarrándolo desprevenido. El chico logro derribar al pobre Sebastián, y ahora encima de él, busco una forma de golpearlo.

—Oye amigo no era para que te pongas así.

—¡No hables!

La persona intentaba golpear a Sebas en la cara, pero él los bloqueaba con sus brazos evitando los golpes del pelirrojo.

Entonces en un intento desesperado, Sebas logro cargar al tipo, él ahora se encontraba sentado en los hombros de Sebastián, mientras Sebas mantenía el equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! —dijo nervioso el rival de Sebas.

—Defendiéndome, venga golpéame y cuando caigas te darás un golpe bonito.

—Tramposo —el gorro del chico se caía, el mismo se dio cuenta y volvió a acomodarlo rápidamente.

—¿Ese gorro es especial o qué?

—No es tu incumbencia.

—Bueno, no importara que me mueva un poco —Sebastián comenzó a mecerse para adelante y atrás, el tipo que seguía sentado sobre sus hombros se ponía nervioso.

—¡Detente!

—Venga, yo te sujeto.

El tipo se ponía más nervioso, buscando una forma de bajarse pero fracasaba, además de que tenía que evitar que su gorra se cayera. Seguía pensando en cómo bajar, hasta que en uno de sus mulsos sintió una mano, era la mano de Sebastián que no se había dado cuenta donde estaba agarrando.

—¡ANIMAL NO TOQUES AHÍ! —el tipo con la cara roja y enfadado empezó a golpear la cabeza de Sebas, que trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Tonto vamos a caernos!

Las suplicas de Sebas no fueron escuchadas, se movía de un lado para otro intentando no caerse, para su mala fortuna choco con una puerta que termino por abrirse, y para más mala suerte, la puerta conducía a unas escaleras que iban para abajo.

—Eres una pendeja —Sebas le dijo.

—¡Me hubieras bajado pervertido!

Luego de la queja de los dos, fueron escaleras para abajo, una caída dolorosa se resumió para los dos.

Darío y el tipo seguían peleando, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron que de la puerta de enfrente salían dos personas.

—¿Sebas? —Darío logro reconocer a su amigo, que se quejaba por el dolor.

—Ay, creo que me chingue la rodilla. Eres un tonto ami… —Sebas quería responderle al tipo, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio… o mejor dicho, la vio.

Su gorra se había caído, mostrando un largo pelo de color rojo, al igual notando mejor sus rastros de su cara, viendo que eran de una mujer.

—¡Ugh! ¿Qué miras? —le dijo la chica pelirroja, hasta que ella noto que su gorra se había caído alarmándola— ¡DEJA DE MIRARME!

—¿Eras una chica?

—¡¿Algún problema?!

—No, pero creo que eso explica las cosas.

—¡Oye Jessica! —el tipo que estaba peleando con Darío llamo a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué quieres Fritz?

—Deja de intentar conseguir novio y ayuda —la chica volvió a ponerse roja.

—¡Cállate, ni loca seria su novia!

Darío fue ayudar a su amigo, que seguía quejándose un poco por el dolor.

—Mira, ni inicio el torneo y ya te ganaste una enemiga —Darío decía.

—Todas las mujeres que conozco están locas, menos Sam.

—Suerte que Paula no está aquí.

—A todo esto ¿Dónde está ella y David?

Su pregunto fue respondida con alguien arrastrando a David de su pierna, el amigo de Sebas estaba cubierto de pintura.

—Fue muy fácil —dijo el tipo que llevaba a David.

Sebas vio su situación, solo eran él y Darío contra las tres personas que querían sacarlos del torneo.

—Genial estamos jodidos.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta Darío?

—Bien compañeros, dejemos que sea rápido esto, les sugiero que no se resistan —el tipo que llevaba a David les dijo.

—¿Por qué David no se nueve? —acuso el al sujeto.

—Tu amigo está bien, Frank nos dijo que cuando les diéramos, dejarían de moverse para evitar que interfieran, pero cuando acaben volverá a la normalidad

—_¿Cómo carajos hizo eso Frank? _—pensó Sebas

—William ¿Puede dispararle yo al tonto? —Jessy se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Tonto? —le respondió, Jessy solo señalo a Sebas— ¿Le hiciste algo a mi amiga?

—¿Además de ayudarle a quitarse ese feo gorro? No.

—¿Ya puedo dispararle? —la pelirroja miraba con frustración al chico.

—Oigan, ¿No podemos negociarlo? —ahora fue Darío quien hablo,

Parecía que el chico no iba aceptar, pero bajo su arma y miro fijamente al chico.

—Intenta convencerse, por cierto soy William.

—Yo soy, Darío… —para ser honesto no sabía que decir, solo intervino para que ganaran tiempo a Sebas—. Bueno pueeesss…

—Si no vas a decir nada, entonces seguiremos con-…

—¡Espera! ¿Qué tal dinero?

—Dudo que tengas algo con que sorprendernos, además es el premio del torneo.

—Si es el premio, pero ¿están seguro que saldrán ganadores? —el chico seguía intentando convencer a William

—No nos vas a convencer con dinero, incluso el otro premio es un viaje en crucero todo pagado para los integrantes, y dudo que tengas lo suficiente para pagar eso.

Darío rápidamente se quedó sin ideas, sabía que estos tipos estaban dispuestos a ganarles con tal de entrar al torneo.

—¿No podemos volvernos amigos? —Sebastián dijo.

—¡JAMAS! —respondió la pelirroja.

—Bien acabemos con esto —William preparo su arma y apunto a los dos chicos restantes, que solo se reasignaron.

—Parece que tendré que reorganizar mi agenda vacacional, carajo, no quería ir a ser servicio comunitario —Sebastián comento mientras esperaba el balín, pero nunca llego.

Cuando los dos chicos observaron a William, notaron como cuando jalaba el gatillo no disparaba, así estuvo por un minutos mientras Jessy la miraba incrédula.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto la pelirroja.

—No sé, esa cosa parece que se atascó.

—En realidad la desactive —todos escucharon una voz, y vieron que era de Frank que salía de un cuarto oculto. El adulto solo les dio una mirada sincera a los adolescentes— Veo que de verdad están comprometidos con mi torneo.

—¿Frank? ¿Por qué tienen que dispararnos para que entren al torneo? —Sebas le reclamo.

—Tranquilo, primero lo primero —Frank chasqueo los dedos, después vieron como David se levantaba sorprendiendo a los chicos.

—¿David estas bien? —Darío se acercó ayudándolo.

—Sí, aunque recuerdo que solo sentí el balín me pegaba y caía. Por cierto ¿A qué hora llego Frank?

—¡OIGAN! —todos escucharon una voz. Cuando voltearon donde provenía vieron que era Paula, no tan contenta se acercó a los demás— ¡Estaba tirada y nadie tuvo la decencia de venir a recogerme!

—Oye yo está ocupado con otra chica —se defendió Sebas.

—¡Te escuche!

—Esta vez no dije nada —Sebas alzo las manos al ver como Jessy quería tirarse sobre él.

—Ya no peleen —Frank los intento calmar.

—¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos si aún no los derrotamos? —Fritz le reclamo.

—¿Y por qué nos tienen que sacar a nosotros? —Darío respondía mientras encaraba a Fritz.

—¡Suficiente! —Frank grito en un tono que intimido a los dos chicos que se encaraban.

Sebastián se sorprendió por la actitud se Frank, mostraba ser alguien relajado cuando lo conoció, pero si lo sacaban de sus casillas podrían provocar el fin del mundo. Era mejor estar atento a su palabra.

Frank simplemente miro a los dos equipos, respiro hondo y se calmó, volviendo a la expresión relajada que tenía cuando lo conocieron.

—Supongo que tienen dudas.

—Si no es de su molestia, podría responderlas —William le contesto cortésmente.

—Está bien, en primer lugar no se preocupen, sus dos equipos estarán en el torneo —todos lo miraron incrédulos, no entendían entonces para que paso todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Entonces por qué nos ocurrió todo esto?

—Bueno William, solo quería probarlos.

—¿Probarnos? ¿Para qué? —David se rasco la cabeza confundido.

—Se los dejare como una sorpresa para el lunes que sea el sorteo.

—¿Sorteo? ¿No el lunes iniciaba el torneo?

—Bueno Sebastián, por algunos asuntillos decide darles una semanas más para que entrenen, ¿No creo que les moleste verdad? —todos lo pensaron un momento pero luego asintieron viendo que no había problema de que el torneo se atrasara— Excelente.

—¿Disculpa Frank? ¿Están importante lo que hicimos hoy, tanto para que sea una sorpresa? —Jessica no comprendía bien eso.

—¡Claro Jessica! Además, les hace falta hacer ejercicio, no será que acaben gordos.

—¡NO ESTAMOS GORDAS! —las dos chicas del grupo (Jessica y Paula) respondieron algo ofendidas.

—_Same energy —_pensó Sebas.

—Solo bromeaba, aunque tu si Fritz, necesitas bajar un poco la panza —el chico que señalo Frank miro un poco con vergüenza su abdomen.

—¿Entonces solo será el sorteo con una sorpresa? —Sebastián recalco.

—Sip, verán que las peleas que tuvieron hoy no serán un desperdicio, es decir, en cualquier momento un alíen podría aparecerles y si no saben por lo menos defenderse, pues no duraran nada —a pesar que lo dijo en broma, un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda se Sebastián.

—Pues vale jejeje ¿entonces nos regresamos no?

—Claro, los veré el lunes, jovencitos.

Con una sonrisa Frank volvió por donde vino, entonces los siete chicos notaron como la puerta de la salida se abrió. Regresaron de manera silenciosa, y un poco incómodos, aunque Sebastián notaba como la pelirroja hay veces la observaba.

Después de salir los dos grupos se separaron, al igual que Sebas en un punto se separó de sus tres amigos, sin antes ponerse de acuerdo que los seis irían al sorteo para conocer a muchos de sus rivales, y tal vez hacer alianzas.

Sebastián se encontraba cerca de su casa, pero cuando giro por una esquina se encontró con la persona que tal vez, no quería encontrarse en ese momento. Una chica de pelo rojo se le quedo mirando, en parte Sebastián sentía que en su mirada intentaba intimidarlo.

—Hola Jeeeee-…

—Jessica.

—¡Si Jessica! —Sebastián miraba apenado a la chica— Mira, lo que paso ahí-…

—Vi suficiente Sebastián, me distes a entender que eres un maldito loco.

—Perdón, no sabía que eras una chica ¿Por qué llevabas un gorro?

—¡Es algo que no te importa!

—Tranquila, quita tu veneno de tu voz, solo quedemos en paz ¿Si?

—¡Igual me manoseaste idiota!

—Que no sabía que eras una chica… no sé si lo que dije empeoro más el asunto.

—Deja tu doble sentido para después, solo hay una forma que quedare en paz contigo —Sebastián miro un poco sorprendido, pensó que sería más difícil hablar con ella.

—Está bien, dime —la chica dio una sonrisa que Sebas la clasificaría como siniestra, parecía que a la chica se la había ocurrido un plan para asesinarlo.

—En el torneo, a tu equipo lo destruiré, los humillaremos, después de eso podemos estar en buenos términos.

—¿Y podemos ser amigos?

—Por supuesto que ¡NO!

—¡Ay mi corazoncito!

—Deja tu sarcasmo, más te vale venir listo langostita y todo tu cardumen igual —la chica golpeo el hombro de Sebas y sonrió—, además mi comida favorita es la langosta.

Sebastián vio como la pelirroja se alejó mientras se sobaba el hombro donde fue golpeado, su primera rival, y no esperaba que fuera una chica, especialmente pelirroja.

—_Que otros participantes locos tendré que conocer_ —Sebastián fue de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Frank se sentó en un escritorio, donde se desplegaba lo que parecía ser una pantalla con el dibujo de un cuerpo, y al lado de este, estaba la foto de lo que parecía ser Sebastián.

Frank movió el cursor hacia el dibujo del cuerpo, y al hacerle clic, apareció otra pantalla de lo que parecía ser un lenguaje de programación no antes visto. Frank simplemente busco una parte en especial el código, al llegar, vio un video de Sebastián con su pelea con Jessica. Al terminar de verlo, empezó a teclear en el código de programación.

—Señor —Frank se detuvo para ver al mismo asistente con el que habla la otra vez.

—¿Pasa algo? No tardes, estoy modificando a los concursantes para que se adapten a este mundo.

—Solo vengo a informarle que todas las tropas están listas —al oírlo, Frank simplemente dio una sonrisa un poco inquietante.

—¡Excelente! Lleva algunos a probar el bosque y verificar que no haya fallas. Les prometí una sorpresa a los concursantes, y no deben quedar decepcionados.

—Como diga señor —el asistente comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Espera! —el asistente se detuvo y vio a su jefe— asegúrate de que "mueran dos"

—¿Algún sexo en específico?

—Sí, me ordenaron a un hombre y una mujer.

—¿Jóvenes o adultos?

—Adultos los dos, mayores de 23 años específicamente, mmmm ya casi no me piden adolecentes.

—¿Cree que deba reconsiderar las edades? —Frank se acercó a su asistente, luego puso una mano en su hombro.

—No creo, digo, las frutas las dejamos un tiempo para que maduren para luego usarlas ¿No? Lo mismo con mis chicos, los traemos a una edad temprana para que sepan madurar, y ¡BUM! Los exportamos a las personas. Y claro, la opción de llevar inmaduras a nuestras frutas siempre estará disponible.

—Está bien jefe, hare lo que me ordeno.

El asistente salió, mientras Frank volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, miro la pantalla sonriente, estaba orgulloso de su creación, del mundo que creo y la forma de sacar dinero a base de la ingenuidad de personas jóvenes.

—Bien Sebastián, tu solo necesitas algunos ajustes. Prometo que tú y tu equipo tendrán una grata sorpresa el sábado junto a los demás participantes, es una promesa —Frank siguió sonriendo mientras continuaba tecleando en el código.

* * *

Próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 2: La sorpresa.

Sebastián y sus amigos van en camino al sorteo del torneo pensando en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de esa sorpresa que Frank les dijo. Solamente que esa sorpresa los dejara impactados, al igual que tendrán que sobrevivir a ella.

* * *

Ufff, logre publicar antes que empiece el fin de semestre, eso ameritaría una fiesta si no estuviera estudiando je.

**Sebastián:** Pero si estas escribiendo cuando deberías estar acabando tus miles de proyectos.

**Jessica:** ¡¿DEJASTE QUE ME VOLVIERA A MANOSEAR?!

Oye, debes tener un vínculo especial con Sebas, y el contacto físico es buena opción…

**Sebas y Jessy:** …

Uuuuuh ¿Eso sonó mal verdad?

**Sebas y Jessy:** Eres un perver-…

¡VALE GENTE PASEMOS A LOS COMENTARIOS!

**-sorro3774**: Si amiga, en parte no me gusto acabar ahí todo lo que llevaba ya hecho, pero pues venga, siento que esta version me es mas agradable de leer y escribir. Gracias por el apoyo dado.

**-Spartan114:** Gracias por la observación, espero no tener otra vez personajes bipolares jejeje. Por cierto, espero que te haya gustado la introducción de la pelirroja, aunque es la que casi conserve igual.

**Jessy:** ¡Tengo un fan, muérete de envidia Sebas! Saludos amigo :3

**Sebas:** Genial, estará más insoportable ahora.

Bueno gente sin nada más que agregar, zono2010mx se despide, para los que van acabar el semestre, mucha suerte y échenle ganas chavos ¡Venga que se acerca navidad!


	3. Capitulo 2: La sorpresa

Capítulo 2: La sorpresa.

Fecha: Domingo 6 de diciembre de 2015.

Lugar: Royal Oak, EU.

Sebastián miraba el ambiente nevado, mientras cargaba lo que parecía ser un rifle de asalto. Apuntaba a todas direcciones para evitar ser emboscado junto a su compañero que llevaba una gran bandera de color rojo.

Ambos Spartans caminaban a toda marcha buscando un refugio que los quitaran de vista enemiga, pero solo veían un escenario abierto donde el único túnel estaba lejos de su disposición.

—¿Cómo rayos perdimos el warthog? —Sebastián se quejó.

—Bueno, si tan solo un loco no hubiera entrado a la base enemiga a lo idiota —escucho a David comunicarse.

—Él hubiera no existe, además yo logre escapar.

—Solo porque no querías perder tú racha Darío.

—Bueno ¡Ya basta! —Sebastián los calmo— ¿Dónde están? Yo y Axel no sabemos cuándo un idiota aparezca creyéndose Rambo.

—Yo soy su ángel guardián, los tengo en la mira con el sniper que tengo —Paula les comunico.

—Creo que me volví a perder —una Samantha confundida dijo.

—Aw Samy, ni que el mapa fuera grande.

—Perdón jeje, hace mucho que no jugaba —Samantha sonaba apenada.

—Solo voltea atrás y encontraras el portal —Axel hablo volvió a sorprender a todos. Sam al girar vio un portal, que al entrar, la regreso a su base.

—¡Gracias Axel! —la chica agradeció cariñosamente.

—Viejo enserio, das miedo cuando hablas —Sebas miro de forma sorprendida a su amigo.

—Ayudar no tiene de malo, ahora a seguir, vienen cuatro enemigos atrás de nosotros.

—Claro Axel… espera ¡¿QUE CARAJOS VIENE?!

Sebastián se dio cuenta que cuatro Spartans de color rojo se dirigían a toda velocidad. Para empeorar la cosas, uno traía lanzacohetes y otro un francotirador.

—¡Axel ve! —el chico de la bandera comenzó a saltar.

Uno de los spartans lanzo el primer cohete, Sebas al verlo lanzo lo que parecía ser una granada, pero en vez de explotar, hizo un escudo haciendo que el cohete se estrellara evitando dañar a los dos spartans.

El sniper logro darle en la pierna a Axel bajándole todos los escudos; dos Spartans apuntaban con sus rifles de batalla a la cabeza del chico, parecía que Axel estaba finiquitado, hasta que llego David con un lanzacohetes, disparando un cohete llevándose a un Spartan, el otro solo se cubrió.

—David hay sniper adelante cuidado, Axel sigue, nos encargaremos de ellos —Sebas dijo, a lo que Axel siguió su camino a la base.

En eso el otro enemigo salió, David apunto pero la adrenalina le gano olvidándose del sniper. El francotirador le dio en una de las piernas bajando sus escudos y solo el enemigo lo remato en la cabeza, viendo eso Sebas fue rápido a recoger el lanzacohetes, solo encontrándose con una terrible sorpresa.

—Carajo sin munición —Sebas fue abatido por él sniper y ahora los Spartans enemigos iban por Axel.

La suerte volvió a sonreír cuando Samantha salió de sorpresa y logro pillar a uno de los Spartans con una granada de plasma, el otro fue víctima de Paula con un disparo en la cabeza.

El sniper enemigo vio a la chica francotiradora, Paula se percató de eso, ambos Spartans francotiradores se vieron por la mira de su arma, tenían que actuar rápido. Rápidamente apretaron el gatillo de su arma. Al final los dos francotiradores terminaron matándose entre los dos.

—Jodido tiro que le hicieron a Paula, aunque igual se lo llevo —Darío comento.

—¡Axel corre! ¡Ghost! —Samantha le advirtió al de la bandera.

Sam logro quitarse ante la aceleración del vehículo, pero Axel no tuvo la misma suerte terminando siendo atropellado. Sam logro ver una pistola de plasma agarrándola y con una sobrecarga le dio a la ghost, quien se detuvo. Samantha le arrojo otra granada de plasma pegándosela, el vehículo con el conductor fueron eliminados.

—Agarra la bandera —Darío le dijo a Sam quien fue corriendo por la bandera.

Paula al reaparecer vio a otros tres enemigos venir en un warthog, fue por el sniper que tenía, pero había desaparecido. No tuvo más opción que bajar y cubrir a su amiga, afortunadamente para ella vio como Sebas, David, Axel y el otro compañero del equipo, salían para defender a Sam así que decidió disparar desde su posición para apoyar.

Sam con la bandera ya estaba en la entrada; el warthog en desesperación fue a intentar atropellarla sin importar llevarse a uno de su equipo que estaba batallando con David, ese logro quitarse. Apunto de atropellar a Samantha, la chica arrojo un absorbedor de energía deteniendo el warthog.

Los tripulantes con sus escudos bajos, se bajaron para perseguirla, hasta que Darío se interpuso en su camino.

—La chica no está disponible —Darío dijo mientras atacaba.

—Gracias Darío, la sentí cerca —Sam camino hacia donde estaba su bandera, puso la de enemigo en donde estaba la suya y puntuó para su equipo, justamente cinco segundos antes que terminara la partida.

Sam puso el marcador 2-1 a favor de su equipo, entonces el juego acabo señalando la victoria de los 6 amigos y sus 2 compañeros, habían dado la vuelta al marcador luego de ir perdiendo 0-1 con puntuaciones de Axel y Samantha.

El grupo había estado jugando Halo: TMCC entrenando para el torneo, llevaban ya un buen rato en el juego, tanto que en algún momento habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¡Bien equipo langosta! —los adolescentes escucharon la voz de Samantha por sus micrófonos.

—Sigo odiando el nombre —Paula con voz irritada, eso pasaba cada vez que escuchaba el nombre.

—Si agradezcan, tuve que sacrificar mi racha de asesinatos para que anoten la bandera —Darío se quejó.

—No seas duro Darío, las rachas serán lo de menos en el torneo. Pero no creo que nos respeten con ese nombre. Menos la novia de Sebastián.

—¡Paula! —Sebas le grito, mientras escuchaba las risas de David y Darío.

—¿Qué? —Samantha respondió sorprendida.

—… Oh —Axel dijo sin mucha emoción.

—Uy ¿Celosa Samantha? Te están bajando a tu chico —Paula se burlaba, pero solo podía oír refunfuñar a su amiga.

—¡No es mi novia Paula! Hasta ya nos tiene marcado.

—¿Tan malo fue lo que le hiciste Sebas? —David conocía desde hace 7 años a Sebastián, y nunca pensaba que su amigo pudiera ganarse una enemistad.

—No niego que me pude haber pasado con lo que dije, pero lo de manoseo-…

—¡¿La manoseaste?! —Paula y Samantha gritaron enojadas y sorprendidas, espantado a los chicos.

—Vaya, nos saliste bien travieso —Darío añadió.

—¡Chicas, les juro que fue un mal entendido! ¡Un maldito malentendido!

—No lo sé ¿Samy qué opinas? —Paula sonando dudosa. Samantha se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

—… Bien Sebas, te conozco, y nunca eh visto que seas un pervertido. Te daré el beneficio de la duda.

—_Miren, indirectamente Jessica hizo que mis dos amigas dudaran de mi confianza, vaya que es perversa_ —pensó Sebastián.

—Olvidemos el asunto de Sebastián —sugirió David—. Aunque no negare que es bonita.

—¡Ejem! —dijeron las dos chicas.

—Oigan, no dije nada obsceno.

—Que malos gustos tienes David —Sebastián comento.

—Mejor Olvidemos por momento eso chicos. Regresando a lo del torneo, recuerden para ser campeón hay que enfrentarnos a quien nos toque -—David les dijo motivacionalmente—. Así que continuemos jugando.

—A es cierto se me olvido poner buscar partida —Darío puso iniciar búsqueda.

Todos ajustaron sus manos para mantener el mando, un mando que con cada acción que hacían les subía la adrenalina, motivándolos a seguir adelante, y es lo que necesitarían para ese mismo día. Sebastián estaba listo para seguir junto a sus amigos ganando partidas, pero no contaba con algo.

—Sebas bro, dice papa que ya apagues, son las 11:45 pm —un chico de trece años que aparentaba ser el hermano de Sebastián, paso a avisarle. Sebas se quedó mirando un momento a la pantalla y no tuvo más que hacer caso.

—¿Ya te regañaron? —David le cuestiono.

—No, solo, ya saben, mis padres. Ya es tarde y no les gusta verme despierto muy tarde.

—Igual me tengo que ir chicos, mi madre ya me dijo —esta vez fue Sam la afectada.

—Vale ¿los demás se van a quedar? —David les pregunto recibiendo aprobación de los demás.

—Entonces los veo mañana, recuerde el sorteo es a las 1:00 pm —Sebas y los demás chicos se despidieron.

El chico se acostó en su cama, pero aun no tenía sueño, por lo que decidió hacer un hobby que recientemente había descubierto: hackear una de las computadoras que estaban en su vecindario y ver si encontraba algo interesante.

Si bien Sebastián apenas era un hacker novato, no le impidió encontrar información "interesante" de las personas que habían sido sus víctimas, hasta cosas que podrían arruinar por completo la vida de la persona. Solo necesitaba un dato de él o ella para encontrar una gran cantidad de información.

Sin embargo el no revelaba nada, al menos que la persona se lo merezca. Como un profesor que había estado acosando a sus compañeras de la escuela. El público toda información ya sea reveladora o vergonzosa de ese profesor. Lo público bajo un seudónimo. En cuestión de tiempo el profesor fue despido, sin posibilidades de trabajo, y actualmente estaba en prisión. El profesor no fue la única víctima del joven hacker.

Sebastián reviso cada computadora, pero no encontró algo de su interés, la mayoría solo tenía información referente al trabajo o otra actividad.

—Nada, hoy han estado apagados amigos —Sebastián cerro su laptop y miro al techo, pensando en el día que le esperaba.

—_Se los dejare como una sorpresa para el lunes que sea el sorteo _—las palabras que dijo Frank el otro día resonaron en su cabeza, llenándolo más de curiosidad por lo que vendría mañana.

—¿Cuál será la sorpresa que nos tendrá Frank? —Sebastián cerró los ojos, pensando en miles de cosas para lograr llegar al sueño.

* * *

Fecha: Lunes 7 de diciembre de 2015

Lugar: Royal Oak, EU.

El sol arrasaba las calles de la pequeña ciudad, pero a pesar de eso, por la época del año se sentía un clima bastante agradable. Sebastián veía por el cristal del auto, personas haciendo miles de compras, al final navidad se acercaba; muchas personas desesperadas como si fuera noche buena, algo que Sebastián y su familia tenían experiencia.

—¿Por aquí es Sebastián? —pregunto una mujer en el asiento de copiloto del auto. Los rasgos de la dama indicaban que estaba cerca de los cuarenta años.

—Si mamá, deberían poder ver a los otros.

—¿Seguro que solo van a ese sorteo? ¿No estarán planeando otra cosa? —dijo con sospecha un señor de la misma edad que la mujer.

—No papá, no iremos a otro lugar.

—¿Seguro? Siempre tus amigos me han parecido raros.

—A David lo conoces desde hace tiempo.

—De tus amigos, en la única que confió es en Samantha. Hasta diría que es una buena chica para ti —el padre dijo con burla. La madre de Sebas se emocionó.

—¡Si cariño! Es muy bonita, además de ser una gran persona. Es la chica ideal —Sebastián suspiro.

—Padres los quiero mucho. Pero podrían dejarme de emparejar con cualquier mujer que conozca.

—¿Quieres que te emparejemos con hombres entonces? Sabía que eras homo —el padre se burló de su hijo.

—¡Si serás!, ganaste esta vez —Sebastián dijo con recelo.

—Ay hijito, caes fácilmente —la madre con una sonrisa le dijo—. Me recuerda cuando mi amiga Lily me hacía bromas.

—¿No has sabido nada de ella? Según vivía aquí ¿No? —Sebastián le pregunto, siempre le ha parecido curioso esa persona llamada Lily, quien fue la mejor amiga de su madre.

—Desafortunadamente no —la mujer se desanimó un poco—. Solo tengo que mantener la fe que un día la encontrare.

—Hablando de amigos, ahí están los tuyos —el padre de Sebastián se estaciono enfrente de un grupo de adolescentes. Sebastián se bajó del auto y saludo a cada uno de sus amigos—. Más les vale no mal influenciar a mi hijo jóvenes, especialmente tu David.

—¿Eh? —David se sintió amenazado.

—Tranquilo señor Rodriguez —Paula se recargo en el hombro de Sebastián—. Su hijo está en buenas manos con nosotros.

—No lo creería viniendo de ti —Darío al decir eso, recibió una patada de Paula— ¡Ay! Mi páncreas.

—Sebastián, cualquier cosa nos llamas —la mujer dijo—. Y recuerda llegar antes de las seis. Hoy vendrán tus tíos.

—Si mamá, los veo al rato.

Sebastián y sus amigos se despidieron de los dos adultos. El grupo de seis recorrió las calles de la ciudad rumbo a su destino: el sorteo.

—¿Creen que haya comida en ese lugar?

—¿Para qué quieres saber Darío? ¿Para criticarla? —David reprendió.

—Capaz nos descalifican por tu culpa —Paula reafirmo en parto lo de David.

—¡Diles algo Axel —Darío espero que lo defendiera.

—Tienen razón —fue lo único que dijo provocando la risa de David y Paula.

—Y te dices ser mi mejor amigo.

—Bien no pelean chavos, los demás equipos necesitan ver lo unido que somos —Sebastián recompuso la situación.

—¡Tienes razón Sebas! ¡Equipo langosta, unidos! —Samantha alzo las manos mientras le brillaban sus ojos.

—La forma en lo que lo dijo Samy, anula un poco que el nombre suene terrible —Paula dijo, provocando risas en el grupo, menos en el pobre de Darío.

—Obtendré mi venganza —Darío intento sonar sombrío.

Pasaron menos de veinte minutos para llegar al recinto donde había llegado el día anterior. Los jóvenes notaron que no había nadie a su alrededor, pero suponían que ya estaban adentro los equipos que participarían.

Entraron y recorrieron los mismos pasillos que habían visitado antes. Los pasillos se sentían sofocantes como siempre, algo que igual les pego a Samantha y Axel. Durante el camino tampoco encontraron a una persona, algunos de ellos se sentían una sensación extraña.

Luego de recorrer los pasillos, el grupo llego justamente al mismo lugar del día anterior, en el que se enfrentaron a Jessica y a su equipo. Esperaban encontrar un lugar lleno de jóvenes de casi su edad, esperando saber el camino que tendrían en el torneo. Pero el lugar solo reinaba un silencio, no había nadie.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Alguien?! —David grito, provocando un eco que solo confirmaba el abandonado lugar.

—Creo que llegamos muy temprano —Darío se adelantó revisando el lugar.

—Pero si ya son las 1:03, ya debería comenzar, o por lo menos haber alguien —algo no le daba buena espina a Sebastián.

—¿Nos habremos equivocado de camino? —sugirió Paula.

—Tal vez —David fue caminando a la puerta—. Iré a revisar el lugar, cualquier cosa les hablo.

Sebastián vio a su amigo dirigirse a la puerta, sentía un sabor amargo en su boca. Debería estar por lo menos Frank aquí, o por lo menos una persona, ¿acaso la mayoría de equipos decidió renunciar al torneo? No le importaba a Sebastián si pasaba eso, el solo quería respuestas.

—Chicos —todos voltearon a ver a David que los llamo, y la expresión de su rostro no era buen augurio—. L-la puerta ¡Está cerrada!

—¡¿Qué?! —Darío se acercó para intentar abrir la puerta, pero para mala suerte de todos, el solo lo confirmo— Lo que faltaba, estamos encerrados.

Los seis se quedaron escépticos, sin comprender que estaba pasando. Intentaron llamar alguien por su celular, solo para descubrir que las llamadas no entraban en donde estaban, estaban desconectados del mundo.

—Sebastián ¿No te confundiste verdad? —Samantha sonaba desesperada.

—Sam, te juro que este es el lugar —Sebastián agarro los hombro de la chica, intentando calmarla—. Es más, David, Darío y Paula lo saben.

Paula se acercó a Sebastián, ella solía ser una chica de carácter fuerte, pero esa situación la hacía ver como una niña atemorizada.

—¿Ese tipo no te ha dicho nada? —Paula comenzaba a temblar.

—N-no —Sebastián bajo la cabeza.

—Vale, de seguro algún equipo tendrá que llegar y nos ayudara, no perdamos la calma —David intento relajar a sus amigos.

—También debería llegar Frank, no creo que deje ese lugar, se ve que está funcionando —Sebastián complemento, y pareció que su sugerencia acertó.

—Claro joven Sebastián, no dejaría este lugar —los seis escucharon la voz de Frank, pero el tono medio siniestro que tenía no les marcaba confianza.

—Frank ¿Dónde esas? ¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie? —Sebastián pidió, viendo que Frank no estaba por ningún lugar de la habitación.

—Tranquilo, no estoy físicamente con ustedes, pero pronto nos veremos —eso dejo confundido a los adolescentes—, pero necesito hacer una prueba con ustedes.

—¿P-prueba? ¿Qué te refieres con eso?

—¿Te acuerdas de la sorpresa que les comente? Pues es momento que la descubran.

—¿Dónde están los otros equipos? —Paula dijo bruscamente.

—Bueno, ellos ya están tratando de "sobrevivir" a la sorpresa —eso termino de helar la sangre de los seis. El rostro de los jóvenes reflejaban un terror que nunca habían sentido en su vida.

—¿S-so-sobrevivir? ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE REFIERES?! ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACERNOS?! —una Paula ya desesperada grito.

—¡Paula! —David se acercó a la chica agarrándola.

—Frank, no entendemos —Sebastián evitaba no perder la cordura, viendo que a su amiga ya se le iba. Samantha no se separaba de él.

—Miren, no perdamos más el tiempo y pasemos a la sorpresa ¿Si? Van a dormir por un momento —los seis se sobresaltaron.

El grupo de adolescentes buscaban desesperadamente una salida, pero no veían ninguna ventana, solo la puerta bloqueada que tenían. Entonces notaron como un humo salía de las paredes. Cuando lo respiraba sentían una sensación de relajación, como si el impacto y el miedo se fueran, pero al entrar en ese modo de relajación, terminaban por desmayarse.

Sebastián vio como cada uno de sus amigos terminaba por caer al suelo. Se sentía impotente viendo como sus amigos no tenían forma de defenderse, tosiendo de desesperación, para luego detenerse por momentos y terminar por sucumbir. Sebastián vio a los cinco en el suelo mientras tosía intentando mantenerse consiente, pero termino por caer, podía ver como poco a poco su mundo se volvía oscuro.

—Disfruta tu sorpresa Sebastián. Suerte, la necesitaras —fue lo último que escucho Sebastián de Frank, antes de terminar dormido.

* * *

Fecha: Lunes 7 de diciembre de 2015

Lugar: _**Desconocido**_

El chico Sebastián abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo el césped que acariciaba su rostro. Se sentía fuera de sus cinco sentidos, rodeado de césped, al igual que arboles altos dominaban la zona. Supo que estaba en un bosque. Todo eso debajo de una luna, rodeada de múltiples estrellas. Pero lo hermoso, era esa aurora boreal que ondeaba por los cielos nocturnos.

Sebastián luego de recuperar el conocimiento se levantó poco a poco. Normalmente los bosques de noche eran lugares donde no podías ni ver tus propias manos. Pero ese bosque parecía ser sacado de un lugar de fantasía, la noche iluminaba el lugar dando una vista espectacular y hermosa que hipnotizo a Sebastián por algunos minutos. Ya no estaba en Royal Oak, era claro.

Sebastián se habría quedado admirando el magnífico paisaje que tenía, pero de pronto recordó lo que paso hace algunos momentos.

—_Disfruta tu sorpresa Sebas. Suerte, la necesitaras —_recordó las palabras de Frank, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de sus amigos aparecieron en su mente.

—Oh no ¡Chicos! —Sebastián saco su celular, pero vio que seguía sin señal— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Alguien?!

Sebastián corrió, adentrándose en el bosque, gritando cualquier petición de ayuda. No le importaba si encontraba algún animal salvaje hambriento, la desesperación por encontrar a una persona o alguno de los cinco le dominaba.

—¡David! ¡Samantha! ¡Darío! —mientras los llamaba, sentía como las ramas obstruían su caminos, como si no querían que llegara a un lugar, algunas hasta lo llegaron a cortar— ¡Paula! ¡Axel!

Sebastián siguió gritando sus nombres por algunos minutos, igual verificaba todo el entorno para ver si encontraba alguna pista, pero solo veía más árboles. Camino sin rumbo por media hora, ni siquiera sabía si había algo de la civilización más adelante. El chico cada tiempo volvía a gritar sus nombres, pero solo era recibido por el sonido del viento.

El joven termino por sentar en el suelo verde, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. Perdido en sus pensamientos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que David y los demás estén bien. Pero no solo le preocupaba sus amigos, su familia, no podía imaginar el momento que se enteren se su desaparición. El hecho de solo imaginar a su madre preocupaba le aterraba.

—¿Qué hare? —Sebastián nunca se había sentido tan solo y perdido.

Era solo un adolecente de 16 años, no sabía qué hacer; seguir buscando en ese inmenso bosque una señal que pueda darle esperanzas, o dejar que la naturaleza decida su destino. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha.

En medio de todo ese silencio, un gruñido desconocido provoco que Sebastián se sobresaltara. El ruido provenía de atrás de dos arbustos, cubría lo que hacía el sonido. Sebastián lo pensó mucho, temía que fuera un animal salvaje, pero el gruñido que hacia no lograba relacionarlo con alguna especie.

Al final la curiosidad le gano. Arrastrándose con el mayor sigilo, fue hacia los arbustos ocultándose en ellos. Asomo su cabeza, y miro donde se oían los gruñidos, que eran agudos. No daría crédito de lo que vio.

Era un ser bípedo, casi con una estatura de 1.67 metros, sus brazos y piernas era desproporcional a su cuerpo, su espalda era lo que parecía ser un pico. Pero lo que llamaba la atención, era una boquilla que tenía en la zona de su boca. Hacia un gruñido agudo, como si se estuviera quejando de algo. Sebastián lo reconocía al instante, era un grunt, uno de las tantas especies que conformaba el covenant, el enemigo principal de la saga Halo.

Sebastián trataba de procesar, el alíen que tenía enfrente, debería ser ficticio. Por momentos pensó que estaba dormido, incluso se pellizco más de dos veces para asegurarse.

—¿Un grunt? Eso no debe ser real. No entiendo nada ¿En dónde rayos llegue a parar?

—¡HUMANO! —se escuchó otra voz aguda a lado de Sebastián. Cuando giro vio a otro grunt señalándolo, el chico entro en pánico, el alíen definitivamente no tenía buenas intenciones.

El grunt que estaba observando Sebastián, igual giro para verlo. Los dos grunts sacaron sus pistolas de plasmas y apuntaron al humano.

—¡Oigan no quiero problemas! Bajen eso —Sebastián desesperadamente dijo a los dos. El joven fue respondido con una patada de otro sujeto, mándalo a volar.

Cuando Sebastián se levantó para ver quien fue su atacante, termino por aterrorizarse más. Una criatura bípeda de más de dos metros se posaba delante de él, con una figura encorvada, además que parecía tener la mandíbula partida en cuatro, largos dedos en sus manos sostenían una espada de color azul. Tenía enfrente un majestuoso e intimidador elite.

—Lo que me faltaba —Sebastián retrocedía con cada paso que daba el elite, hasta que decidió empezar a correr.

—¡No dejen que el humano escape! —Sebastián escucho la voz imponente del elite, seguido de un rugido ensordecedor.

—Genial, mi día no puede empeorar más —Sebastián se quejó mientras corría por el bosque.

Mientras corría, pudo ver como proyectiles de color azul pasaba a su lado, no tenía duda que eran disparos de un rifle de plasma. Sabía que un disparo bien dado de esa cosa podía derretirle una parte de su cuerpo. Y lo comprobó cuando uno de esos disparos rozo en si pierna, provocando una sensación de ardor increíble, tanto que bajo la velocidad, mala idea.

Vio el elite yendo a toda velocidad hacia él, mientras desenfundar una espada de energía. El elite tenía dirigido la espada al cuello del joven.

Sebastián vio con horror como el gigantesco alíen, cargo la espada contra él, pensando que hasta aquí llegaba. Pero de repente, sintió un salto de adrenalina, como si el tiempo se estuviera ralentizando. Sebastián al ver que la espada estaba cerca, se agacho rápidamente, esquivando con una increíble velocidad el ataque.

—_¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?_ —Sebastián pensó asombrado. Conociéndose, el ya debería estar sin cabeza, era como si el cuerpo se moviera solo.

Luego pensaría en eso, el elite rugió de furia al ver que fallo, Sebastián volvió a correr, pera la pequeña quemadura no le dejaba acelerar. En un intento desesperado, viendo que el elite se preparaba para otro ataque, decidió escalar uno de los árboles, velozmente llego a escalar muy alto. Pensó que ya estaba seguro.

—_¡JA! En tu cara mandíbula partida_ —Sebastián pensó felizmente que había escapado, hasta que escucho una risa maligna del alíen, poniéndolo nervioso— _¿Ahora qué planea?_

El elite viendo el árbol donde escalo Sebastián, alzo la espalda de energía, y como si fuese de mantequilla, la espada corto el tronco del árbol.

Si ya el golpe iba a ser duro para Sebastián, vio que el árbol caía donde había un barranco, ya eso parecía ser un mal chiste para el joven. Sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al árbol, Sebastián sintió la caída más dolorosa de su vida, llegando al suelo con un golpe, que de seguro en un futuro le dejaría secuelas.

Sebastián se levantó lentamente temblando, cuando toco su cabeza sintió un líquido, al ver su mano con la que toco, vio sangre. Asombrado por la cantidad de sangre que tenía en su mano, no se dio cuenta que el elite con su pierna, lo empujó hacia el suelo dejándolo boca abajo, mientras el elite le aplastaba la espalda con su pierna, ahora si estaba perdido.

—Adiós hereje —Sebastián cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final. Un golpe que no llego.

Ráfagas de balas salieron contra el elite provocando miles de destellos en él, hasta que una explosión recorrió al alíen, el escudo de energía de su armadura estaba debilitado. El elite quería reaccionar, pero fue recibido con dos disparos en su cabeza, terminándolo de matar. Sebastián se levantó, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su atacante, su cabeza perforada por dos disparos.

—¡Oye! —Sebastián escucho una voz que se le hacía conocida— ¿Estas bien?

—Uuuuh si —Sebastián vio enfrente una persona con un casco que logro reconocer— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tienes un casco ODST?

—Un momento —la persona se quitó el casco, revelando un largo pelo rojo, y viendo sus características femeninas— ¿Tú eres acaso?

—Oh no.

—¡Eres el idiota del otro día!

—Un gusto volverte a ver, Jessica —Sebastián dijo un poco sarcástico.

—¡Basta con el sarcasmo! Te acabo de salvar la vida.

—¿Lo conoces Jessica? —una nueva voz se unía, se escuchaba tranquila, pero algo nerviosa. Cuando se revelo, Sebastián vio que era un chico rubio de ojos azules, casi de su estatura. Se le veía nervioso cuando veía a Sebastián, hasta agacho la cabeza como si estuviera apenado.

—Emmmm, me llamo Sebastián, un gusto —Sebas alzo su mano al chico nuevo.

—J-Jeremy —dijo nervioso, correspondió el saludo. Sebastián lo veía un poco raro.

—Es tímido —la chica pelirroja comento.

—Vale. Tranquilo amigo, no soy alguien malvado jejeje —Jeremy solo asintió, mientras Jessica rodo los ojos—. Oye Jessy, sé que te gustaría hacerme lo que le hiciste a ese elite. Pero ahora lo mejor sería trabajar en conjunto.

—Me enferma de solo pensarlo, pero por esta vez te doy la razón.

—Solo para aclarar, ¿fueron igual al lugar del sorteo, los durmieron y despertaron aquí no?

—Exacto —Jessy confirmo, Jeremy asintió—. Me desperté como hace 45 minutos, luego de un rato encontré a Jeremy huyendo de unos gruñidos o como se diga-…

—Grunts —Sebastián lo corrigió.

—¡No me interrumpas! —Jessy dijo un poco fastidiada—. Afortunadamente encontramos un campamento donde había armas, y con eso aniquilamos a esas cosas. Por cierto ten, y agarra el rifle de plasma del elite.

Jessica le paso para sorpresa de Sebastián, un modelo exacto de una magnum M6D. El chico miraba con admiración el arma, analizando cada detalle de esa, como un loco fanático obsesivo. No podría creer aun donde estaba, igual se sorprendió cuando veía a la pelirroja con un rifle de asalto MA5C, y Jeremy usaba una escopeta táctica M45E

—Quita esa cara de bobo, capaz te metes un tiro —Jessica le entrego el rifle de plasma del elite, al mismo tiempo se guardó la espada de energía en un costado.

—¿Esa cosa dispara de verdad? —Sebastián dijo desconcertado, Jessy dio un suspiro de frustración.

—Eres más idiota de lo que imagine, ¡CLARO! ¡Casi un elite te mata! Ya no te debería parecer raro de este lugar.

—Es que, ese modelo tiene un daño increíble, y me lo das, siendo que casi no confías en mí.

—No tiene nada que ver eso, que tú seas un-… —Sebastián escuchaba lo que decía la chica, mayormente sermón de la confianza, y uno que otro un insulto disfrazado de otras palabras.

Aunque detrás de la chica, Sebastián veía unos de arbustos amontonados entre ellos se movían de una forma curiosa, como si estuvieran vivos. Además que una luz de color verde aumentaba el color de ellos. Algo que no era normal, el chico sabía que era.

—¡Jessica quítate!

—¡¿Qué?! —Jessica sintió como Sebastián la empujo bruscamente al suelo, Jeremy se espantó, provocando que soltara la escopeta.

Cuando Jessy llego al suelo, ella vio como una gigantesca bola de verde paso a su lado. Sebastián vio como del arbusto salieron tres grunts, Los aliens preparaban para disparar contra Sebastián. El rápidamente alzo la magnum, nunca había disparado, pensó que terminaría por soltar el arma. Pero sintió que su vista se agudizo, poniendo en buena posición el arma contra la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Cuando disparo el arma, sintió como el retroceso del arma golpeaba su mano, pero lograba mantenerlo en posición. El chico logro darle a los tres grunts en la cabeza rápidamente, antes que uno lograra disparar. La forma en que logro abatir con la magnum a los grunts, era digno de un forajido del salvaje oeste.

—¿Q-Qué? —Sebastián estaba asombrado— ¿Cómo lo hice?

—Créeme ni yo sé —Jeremy sorprendentemente hablo, aun un poco nervioso, además que temblaba— ¿Habías disparado antes?

—No.

—Yo tampoco, pero parece que aquí, es como si fueran de juguete.

—Miren —Jessy se levantó, mientras se ponía el casco ODST—. Preguntas luego, tenemos que buscar si hay más personas. Incluyendo tú hermana Jeremy.

Sebastián noto que el chico rubio se quedó estático ante la mención de su hermana, hasta creyó ver sus ojos húmedos. A pesar de la curiosidad, decidió no preguntarle nada. Sebastián solo se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Sebastián le dio una sonrisa de confianza, y pareció ver que los ánimos del chico rubio se elevaban un poco. Los tres entonces empezaron a explorar el profundo bosque.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿el casco tiene un mapa del bosque? —Sebastián pregunto.

—Afirmativo, con eso pudimos localizarte, un pequeño punto que corría como gallina.

—¡Oye! Te salve que te fundieran la cabeza.

—Con un arma que te di. A sí que cierra el pico.

—Malagradecida, no se te ocurra ser como ella —Sebastián dijo a Jeremy, el rubio solo se limitaba a observar el cariño que se daban esos dos.

—¡Chicos encontró algo!

—¿Tu belleza?

—¡Maldición Sebas! —Jessy casi le dan ganas de dispárale—. Parece ser otra persona, está más adelante.

La chica fue corriendo, los otros dos la siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser un barranco. Por lo que veía Jessy en el mapa, abajo del barranco estaba la persona, pero había enemigos. Ella se acostó boca abajo y fue arrastrándose hacia la punta.

Cuando llegaron a la punta, lograron ver, para su mala suerte lo que parecía ser un campamento covenant. Desde gunts, aliens que parecían dinosaurios y llevaban un escudo en su mano, mejor conocido como jackals; y una especie igual o más grande que los elites, tenían pelos por todas parte y sus colmillos sobresalían, llamándose brutes.

Los tres adolescentes admiraban a las criaturas. Hasta que vieron a un brute especial, ese traía al humano que estaba esposado, el brute la jalaba de sus manos prisioneras, aunque el humano se resistía. La persona era una mujer delgada, casi del tamaño de Sebastián, y su cabello era de color castaño. Pero todo se horrorizo para Sebastián cuando logro verle su rostro de desesperación, era Samantha.

—¡SUELTENME! —la castaña dijo desesperada, haciendo que el brute la jalara con más fuerza.

—¡Silencio humano! —el brute le amenazo, la chica se espantó por el tono de voz del alíen gigante, provocando que se callara.

Sebastián en un impulso, casi salta al campamento, pero fue detenido por Jessy. Quería reclamarle, pero se dio cuenta que solo evitaba que fuera hacer algo suicida. Solo podían buscar una forma de bajar al campamento sin que se den cuenta.

—Señor, capturamos otro humano —el brute arrojo a Samantha al suelo. La castaña al ver mejor lo que parecía ser su líder, quedo paralizada. Un brute con una armadura que imponía respeto, llevando consigo un martillo que podría fácilmente aplastar su cabeza.

El brute se agacho poniéndose a la altura de la humana, el bute contemplo sus ojos azules, podía ver el terror de la humana en esas pupilas. El disfrutaba ver el miedo de sus presas, el anhelaba ver como los otros dos humanos que vinieron anteriormente, imploraban por su vida. Y quería que este tercero no fuera la excepción.

—Estamos de suerte hoy hermanos —dijo el cacique (líder) brute—. Esas escorias van cayendo como moscas contra nosotros. Es el tercer humano que sucumbirá aquí.

Samantha podía oír los rugidos de los aliens, ella temblaba y se le ponía la piel pálida, no sabía que le iban hacer.

—No diré nada más, vayan a despojar su carne de su cuerpo —ordeno el cacique. Los brutes rugieron ante esa decisión. La chica no entendió a qué se refería. Entonces sintió como le jalaban su pelo, llevándosela arrastrándola.

La chica daba quejidos de dolor, pataleaba, reclamándoles que pararan, pero solo era respondida con risas de los dos brutes, una risas que se escuchaban macabras.

—**¿Crees que tenga mejor sabor?** —dijo uno de los dos brutes en su idioma natal, cosa que Samantha no entendió.

—**Por lo poco que eh sentido, su carne es muy suave ha comparación de los otros dos, espero sea más jugosa** —respondido el otro.

—**Nos daremos otro festín**.

—¡Déjenme ir! —Samantha seguía pataleando, y comenzó a mover moviendo la cabeza fuertemente.

—¡Eso, sigue gritando humano! —el brute jalo violentamente el cabello de Samantha, provocando un grito aterrador.

Los brutes siguieron su camino, hasta entrar a un cuarto. Lo último que vio Samantha, fue a unos grunts burlándose de ella, pero además, vio unas criaturas desconocidas se escondían detrás del campamento.

Al entrar, Samantha sintió un olor fuerte, como a podrido; también noto múltiples manchas rojas en las paredes del lugar. Intentando saber que era, fue agarrada de sorpresa de sus manos esposadas. Los brutes la colgaron de sus esposas, quedando con sus dos manos alzadas, dejando expuesto el resto de su cuerpo.

Samantha tenía una mirada de confusión y miedo, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

—Ilumina la sala —ordeno uno de los brutes, el otro hizo caso.

La sala se ilumino, algo que Samantha habrá deseado que nunca pasara. El lugar donde estaba, noto más las manchas de color rojo, y siendo ella que se preparaba para ser doctora, reconoció que era sangre. Para más horror de ella, noto múltiples huesos esparcidos por la sala, además de dos cráneos humanos. La chica tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sus pupilas se encogieron, jamás había sentido tanto terror en su vida. En eso sintió que piso algo viscoso, cuando miro para abajo, noto que había pisado un órgano humano. No aguanto, termino por vomitar la chica castaña.

—¡Maldito asqueroso! —gruño el brute a una Samantha que temblaba mientras lloraba.

—Por favor, no les hice nada, solo… solo, quiero ir a casa —la chica sollozaba. Samantha suplicaba, pero era inútil, los brutes solo disfrutaban.

Un brute fue a un rincón de la habitación y saco lo que parecía ser un cuchillo grande, con un aspecto digno de un asesino de una película. Samantha al verlo, empezó a hiperventilarse violentamente, mientras se sacudía para intentar liberarse.

—¡NO! ¡NO ME HAGAN NADA! —las lágrimas caían con rapidez en su rostro.

—¿Otra vez la misma herramienta? —reclamo uno de los brutes.

—Es solo ahorro.

—Como sea, solo empieza a desollarlo —la chica escucho horrorizada lo que planeaban hacer.

—¡DEJENME! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

—Eres más ruidoso que los otros dos humanos que estuvieron aquí —el brute se acercó, la chica con ojos muy expandidos no dejaba de mirar el cuchillo—. Espero que tus suplicas no decepcionen.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡HERMANA! ¡QUIEN SEA! —el brute puso el cuchillo en uno de sus brazos— ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡PARA! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!

—¿Cómo sabrá tu piel? —el brute hablo de forma espeluznante.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

El brute que estaba a punto de cortar a Samantha, escucho el grito de su compañero detrás de él. Cuando giro, vio que su compañero tenía incrustada una espada de energía. El intentaba quitársela, pero lo que parecía ser un humano con casco se la incrustaba más.

—¡AHORA SEBASTIAN! —ordeno la del casco, mientras batallaba con el frute.

Como un ángel salvador para Samantha, vio salir a Sebastián con otro chico de pelo rubio. El brute ataco con su cuchillo al adolescente, pero este logro esquivarlo, Sebastián luego lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo. Saco el rifle de plasma, y disparo al estómago del brute. El alíen daba gritos de dolor.

—¡Termínalo Jeremy! —Sebastián dijo mientras mantenía al brute en el suelo.

Jeremy nervioso se acercó a toda velocidad, y a pesar que lo pensó, con todo el valor del mundo, apunto a la cabeza del brute y jalo el gatillo, provocando que la cabeza del alíen estallara, salpicando la sala de líquido purpura.

El brute que tenía la espada clavada al final se rindió y cayó muerto, Jessica al asegurar su muerte apago la espada de energía. Los tres sintieron una falta de aire, por lo que por un momento se detuvieron para recupéralo. Los tres gemían.

—De seguro ahora vendrá una horda enojada de aliens Jessica —Sebastián dijo recuperándose.

—Mejor eso, a que tu amiga se vuelva alimento de mono, Sebas —Jessica se acercó dónde estaba Samantha y con la espada de energía la libero de sus cadenas.

—¡Sam! —Sebastián se acercó a su amiga, que seguía aterrorizada— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada esos salvajes?

La única respuesta que recibió el chico, fue que su amiga corrió hacia él, y lo abrazo; Sebastián escuchaba los sollozos de Samantha en su hombro. El chico correspondió el abrazo, mientras intentaba calmar a la chica.

Mientras Sebastián y Samantha se abrazaban, Jeremy y Jessy vieron con horror la sala. Partes humanas esparcidas por el lugar, sorprendidos por la brutalidad de los brutes. Pero no podían dejar de pensar si alguno de esos cráneos era de alguien de los que conocía.

Jeremy enseguida de alejo de los restos cuando la imagen de su hermana apareció, Jessica se le salieron lágrimas al pensar en alguno de sus amigos. Los cuatro adolescentes estaban pasando por el peor momento de sus vidas. Solo con dieciséis años ya tenían que soportar un evento que no estaban preparados.

¿Cuál era su misión en ese momento?

**Sobrevivir**

* * *

Próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 3: Sobreviviendo a una tierra desconocida.

Sebastián y los demás jóvenes tendrán que luchar por su supervivencia en el bosque misterioso, mientras soldados del "extraño covenant" buscaran cazarlos.

* * *

Je siento que me pase un poco en retratar la crueldad de los brutes… o tal vez me falto. ¿Qué dices Samy?

Samantha: *Silencio incómodo y sin expresión alguna*

Paula: ¿Esta bien Samantha?

Meh, se pondrá bien, pasemos al comentario:

**-Name34:** Todo da mal rollo, hasta la torta de cochinita que me vendieron, dudo que la carne sea de cerdo. Así que no te sorprendas por lo que leíste. ¿Qué chica te refieres?

Sebastián: Obvio a la loca de rojo.

Jessica: ¡Te matare!

Bien lectores, los dejo, ya que debo evitar que maten al tonto bocón de Sebastián. Sin más, ¡hasta la próxima!... ¡JESSICA DEJA ESA LANCER!


End file.
